


Reenactment Buddies

by arsonandhockeysticks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack and shitty go to reenactments, jack and shittys friendship needs more love, no beta we die like men, thats the entire plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonandhockeysticks/pseuds/arsonandhockeysticks
Summary: Jack finds a flyer for a reenactment and it just becomes a thing that he and Shitty do together.
Relationships: Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Reenactment Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea just came to me and i wrote it in under 3 hours. This is unbeta’d so there might be few mistakes. I hope y’all enjoy

“Hey Shitty look at this.”

Shitty looks up to see Jack standing in his doorway. That isn’t an unusual occurrence, but what was, was how excited Jack seemed. The only other time shitty had seen him this excited was when he was playing hockey and they had just won a game. 

“Ok, what is it brah?” Shitty ask.

Jack walks over to shitty and handed him his phone. On the screen was a facebook post.

“The Lexington Historical Society is inviting you to come see the practice reenactment for the Battle of Lexington the Sunday at 2pm on the Battle green Lexington.” Shitty read off the phone. “Ok, so why are you showing me this?”

“This is tomorrow.” Jack says plainly. “I think it would be really fun to go to.” 

“So what your saying is you’re asking me to come to a reenactment with you?” Shitty summerises. 

“Yes.” Jack says.

“I'll do it for you.” Shitty says.

_/ _/ _/ 

“Why is it so fucking cold!” Shitty complains. “It’s april brah. Get your act together.” 

Jack laughs. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Shut up you fucking canadian.” Shitty grumbles.

“I thought you were from here.” Jack says. 

“So?” 

The weather was on the colder side for a new england spring, but not unusually cold. Jack and Shitty were standing on the battle green in lexington. They had gotten there a few minutes early so that Jack could get a “good spot to see the reenactment.” It ended up not really mattering since not that many people were there for the practice reenactment. 

“I think it’s starting.” Jack says.

They can hear the sounds of a fife and a drum. A few moments later, they see the whole troup of red coated men marching towards the green. 

“Do you think that they support equality?” Shitty asks jack. 

“What do you mean?” Jack ask Shitty sceptically. 

“Like do they accept minorities or women?” Shitty says. 

“How should i know?” Jack answers. 

“You know these sorts of things.” Shitty says.

“We could ask some people.” Jack says. “I remember the flyer saying something about people answering questions after the reenactment. 

“Ok.” 

They both fall silent as they watch the beginning of the reenactment. Jack was enthralled by it. He was fascinated by the whole thing. 

“We need to go to more of these.” Jack declares. 

“Like reenactment buddies?” Shitty ask.

“Exactly like that!” Jack says. 

“I’m in.” 

At that point a full size inflatable tank was carried out from behind the white house on the far side of the green from where Jack and Shitty were standing. 

“Why do the minutemen have a fucking tank?” Shitty ask. “I’m pretty sure it’s not historically accurate.” 

“It’s definitely not.” Jack says. He starts to look around for someone to ask about the tank. 

He spots a group of three teenagers in historical outfits.  
“I’m going to go ask them about the tank.” Jack tells Shitty. 

“Cool.” 

Jack walks up to the teens. 

“Hey, euh do you know why there is a full size inflatable tank in the middle of the green?” 

“Yes.” One of the boys answers. “Every year the british and the american reenactors take turns pranking each other. This year it’s the Americans' turn.” 

“Oh, cool.” Jack says lamey. 

“Do you want to come to our tattoo and muster?” The girl asks brightly. She hands jack a flyer from the stack she is holding. Jack takes the flyer. 

“Uh, sure what is it?” Jack asks. 

“So a muster and tattoo is a fife and drum event.” The girl says. 

“Ohh, I read about those in my military history class.” Jack says. 

“Really?” The girl asks. She seems excited that Jack knows what fife is.

“We did a whole block on military music.” Jack confirms. 

“That's so cool!” The girl does a little bounce. 

“The tattoo is here on friday, May 4th at 6pm and the muster is at minuteman national park on the 5th starting at 10am.” The second boy said. 

“That sounds really cool.” Jack says, he folds the flyer and puts it in his pocket. “I’ll try to make it.” 

The three of them smile at Jack and then the teens walk off. Jack walks back over to Shitty.

“I just got this flyer for a muster.” Jack says. 

“I went to one of those when i was a kid.” Shitty says. 

_/ _/ _/ 

“Hey Shitty. Wake up.” 

Shitty comes awake with a splutter. He looks up to see Jack standing over him awake and fully dressed.

“Fuck dude. It’s not even light out yet.” Shitty complains. 

“Come on Shitty, get dressed. We need to get to Lexington early so that we can get good spots.” 

“Didn’t we go to this last week?” Shitty ask. 

“No, we went to the practice.” Jack tells him. 

They do manage to get to lexington in time to get not amazing but ok spots to see the reenactment. There are a few reenactors there with lanterns to warm up the crowd. 

“So.” Shitty asks one of them. “Do either of the reenacting groups accept women or minorities?” 

“The answer to that is yes and no.” The historical interpreter says. “Both groups accept minorities, there's even an asin guy in the minutemen.” 

“What about women?” Shitty asks. 

“So, the minutemen don’t accept women to play roles on the field, they can play family member though. The british do let women join them. My daughter is in the 10th foot.” The man explains.

“The 10th foot?” Shitty asks. 

“The 10th regiment of foot.” Jack says. “They are the ones with the yellow.” 

“Your friend is correct about that.”

After the reenactment, Jack and Shitty wander over to where the british officer is giving a speech. Shitty really likes it. He asks so many questions that the officer invites him to go to the pancake breakfast with them. 

Jack loves it. 

_/ _/ _/ 

“Hey Shitty.” Jack says as he walks into the living room. 

“Sup Jack.” Shitty greats Jack from the toxic green coach. 

“Do you want to go to a reenactment today?” Jack asks Shitty.  
“Do I have a choice?” Shitty asks. 

Jack looks mildly offended. 

“Of course i want to go.” Shitty laughs. “I can’t wait to see my man, Paul.”

“Paul?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, the commander of the British unit.” 

“Oh cool.” Jack says. 

The reenactment they go to is the Battle road reenactment, again in Lexington. Jack and Shitty find a spot under a tree near to where the reenactment will be. 

“Ok so this reenactment will have cannons!” Shitty tells Jack excitedly. 

“Why do you even know that?” Jack knows. 

“Like I said, I’m friends with Paul.” Shitty explains. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

There were in fact, cannons. They blew smoke rings. 

_/ _/ _/ 

“Hey Shitty!” Jack yells. “We’re leaving in 15 minutes.”

“Where are we going?” Shitty yells calls back. 

“Remember that we have the muster today?” Jack asks. 

“Oh yeah.” Shitty says. “Do I have to wear pants?” 

“Yes, Shitty.” Jack says “Yes you do.” 

“Whyyyyy?” Shitty whines. 

“Because when you go to places, you wear pants.” Jack explains. 

“Fine.”  
They arrive at minuteman national park in Lincoln at around 10 am. Jack parks the car and then he and Shitty walk over to the place where the fife and drum corps are playing. 

“Ok so i just got the program.” Jack says as he walks over to Shitty. “The corps hosting this is going to play the national anthem and then they are going to do the stand piece.” 

“The stand what?” Shitty asks. 

“The stand piece, it’s a medley of songs with a drill that corps play while they are on the field.” Jack explains. 

“Oh cool.” 

Jack and Shitty quiet down as the parade of fife and drum corps march past them and on to the muster field. 

“What’s a fife?” Shitty asks as he leans over to whisper to Jack. 

“A fife is like a flute but louder.” Jack says. “You see those things that the people in the front are playing?”

“Oh that’s a fife.” Shitty says. “I thought it was some weird fucking like drum thing and that those were piccalos.” 

It turns out that Jack really really likes fife and drum music. Fife and drum music even becomes part of his warm up routine. At first it confuses the rest of the team, before this jack had never listened to music as part of his warm up. After a while they caught on. Jack would beg off going to things, even non-mandatory skates to go to reenactments with Shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos, they make my day.  
> All the reenactments and musters featured in this story are real and you can go to them.  
> did you know that a fife can be heard for over 3 miles?  
> Here’s a cool video of fife and drum music in case y’all wanted to see what it sounds like.  
> If you want to know more you can ask me on tumblr


End file.
